Pillow Talk
by radiany
Summary: [for Chibizoo, again] Seto Kaiba and Yami no Yuugi share a typical morning together. [SetoYami, featuring pillows, laziness, and too much sunlight]


**Dedication **Chibizoo

**Why **One, because I want to. Two, read the beforehand.

**Labels **shonen-ai; OOC; Seto!centric; profanity; metaphors; grumpiness; drabble; oneshot; fluffiness; pg13

**[beforehand]**

Inspired by Seto and Yami waking up together in the morning in the Zoo's "Everybody Loves Seto Kaiba." Zoo, you have one _strange_ sense of humor xD

**--**

**Pillow Talk**

**--**

It is Saturday, and like most mornings, the Sun slides fat slices of sunbeam through Seto Kaiba's window before it tiptoes away to disturb other unfortunate couples who continue to lie in bed.

Seto Kaiba hates these mornings in particular because every time he wakes up to them, he finds that the curtains have already been drawn and now there's too much light in the room, the kind that temporarily blinds you and makes you wince because it's too damn _bright_. There's a silver tray sitting on top of the room's only dresser and today it's holding a slender pitcher of orange juice along with the usual pot of coffee. Bacon, eggs, and ham tinge the air with appreciative aromas, and there's buttered toast being served on individual plates.

It is the kind of scene the average person would want to wake up to every morning.

However, Seto Kaiba is not the average person, and instead of being pleased and eternally grateful, he inwardly curses that the chef has prepared bacon, eggs, and ham _again_ (and though Mokuba is probably delighted, Kaiba thinks the whole display looks rather greasy and makes a mental note to have them prepare more nutritious meals in the morning), that there is far too much daylight in the room at the crack of dawn, and whoever is responsible for tending to his room in the mornings should be fired in the afternoon.

Seto Kaiba isn't a morning person, after all.

He's not sluggish after he wakes up, because he's learned to survive with one to two hours of sleep every day. It is, after all, a trivial matter in life, no matter what anyone else says (besides, there are studies to prove him right, and he doesn't worry about the opinions of others unless they're competition). Mokuba fusses about it like a mother hen, however, and Kaiba can't help but give in at times and sleep for a few hours more just to make him happy.

He's not drowsy when he wakes up either, because he's learned to stay attentive and alert at all times of the day (being the president of a highly renowned company does that to you). The slightest touch or the softest sound jerks him conscious, and though it's infuriating at times, he's learned that it's a useful trait to have.

Still, this doesn't mean that his head isn't fogged up every morning, and he needs to do something intelligent in the next few seconds after he wakes unless he wants a magnificent headache until noon. The sunlight doesn't help either, and Kaiba is determined to let the curtains fall – permanently – if someone doesn't cover the damn windows as soon as possible.

Yami no Yuugi is smirking at him when he hears his dark muttering and Kaiba immediately snaps at him but doesn't really know if it is an insult or just garbled noise. Either way, Yami no Yuugi _shouldn't_ be so awake when he's only awoken, and Kaiba sneers when he realizes that he's correct (of course he is, Seto Kaiba is never wrong on these things) because the stupid Pharaoh immediately crawls back under the covers after he feels the light shining into his eyes like a beacon until there's nothing but a multicolored crown of hair splayed on top of the pillows.

There's a moan of _damn_ and Kaiba feels him rustling the sheets as he moves around. He wants to yank off the blankets and wrap them around himself but Yami no Yuugi would probably challenge him to a game of tug-a-war and it's too damn early in the morning for that. Apparently, Yami no Yuugi thinks so too, because there's a _shit Kaiba, it's too bright in this room_ and a _close the damn curtains, will you_ but it's all muffled because he's curled up under the bedspread so Kaiba chooses to ignore him. Instead, he reaches over and grabs the tray; the contents rattle as he pulls it toward the bed, but he doesn't care and he wants breakfast in bed anyway so that's what he'll get.

Yami no Yuugi realizes that Kaiba's not listening and pokes his head from under the layers before proceeding to glare at him. The effect is lost, however, because Kaiba has unfolded the newspaper and is currently reading the financials section, having already poured a cup of coffee for himself. Yami no Yuugi gives a brief glance at the steaming mug, and he's thinking about bucking off the sheets so that the stupid cup will tip and spill all over the bed, but then he thinks that it's too damn early in the morning to watch Seto Kaiba fetch a fit, however entertaining it might be. Besides, he would lose the sheets.

He's hugging a pillow to his chest in defiance, but he reaches out with one hand anyway and grabs the pitcher before filling his own glass. As he sets the juice on a bedside stand, he makes the mistake of turning to the window and he's temporarily blinded by the light.

Damn it. Yami no Yuugi isn't a morning person either.

He moans in aggravation and covers his eyes with the pillow as he falls back on the bed with a thud and shakes the tray. "I **hate** mornings."

Kaiba resists the urge to roll his eyes and he casually flips to the next page of the paper, steadying the plates on impulse. "Who doesn't?"

Yami no Yuugi snorts but smiles into his pillow and lets his eyelids flutter shut against the silk.

For once, there was something they both agreed on.

**fin****.**

**[afterward]**

Finished June 24th, 2004.

Written and modified in 69 minutes [one hour, 9 minutes].

935 words.

Yes, the title is very stereotypical, but it fits, doesn't it? I can't think of anything original at the moment. The "hating-mornings" idea is based off of Aja's "Pillow Talk" and the "waking-up" scene was also inspired by Frances Potter's "Alarm." There's a lot of failed humor in this ficlet...-sighs and wonders when she'll ever get a sense of humor-.

Schuldich-muse: I thought "wake to" was fine, but "wake up to" doesn't sound bad either. Craaaaap. I really need to work on tenses.

**endlog[****11:21 pm****]**


End file.
